Golden Sun 4 - Dimensional Eclipse
by ZaidGs
Summary: Después de vencer en el Ojo de Apollo y detener el eclipse los problemas continúan. Tuaparang continua moviéndose. Pero hay algo mas... La verdadera guerra ya había empezado. Un grupo de guerreros aparece para prevenir a todos. ¿Quienes son estos guerreros y de donde vienen? El peligro toma nuevas dimensiones. Aliados inesperados y nuevos enemigos salen a enfrentarse.
1. Intro - Eclipse Interminable

**Golden Sun 4 - Eclipse Dimensional**

Disclamer: La saga Golden Sun, así mismo como su trama original y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y Camelot Software Planing. Cada uno de los personajes originalmente creados para "GS 4 – Dimensional Eclipse" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. (Osea la mayoría yo mero)

El argumento esta basado según los hechos después de Dark Dawn. Es recomendable jugar la saga antes.

Lo que van a leer es una muestra de lo que pueden encontrar durante gran parte de la historia, puede contener spoilers y contenido sensible no apto para niños. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Introducción – Matt – Eclipse interminable**

El cielo blanco brillante inundaba la cima del santuario. El artefacto legendario esperaba impaciente por ser activado, pero todavía no. Aun se libraba incesante una batalla allí abajo. El conflicto por el control del Ojo de Apollo, una arma alquímica de gran calibre creada por los ancestros, resultaba abrazador. Ambos bandos se negaban a ceder un paso, soltando hasta la ultima gota de sangre y sudor por vencer a su rival. Era una lucha por agotamiento, y estaba llegando a su fin.

Un joven heredero de uno de los guerreros mas conmemorados de la historia de Weyard era el único todavía firme de su grupo. Estaba de frente a una monstruosidad, un atentado contra la vida misma, que irradiaba oscuridad y muerte con cada respiración. Sus múltiples brazos y sus lúgubres alas de murciélago denotaban lo que ya no era hace unos instantes.. Una quimera creada a partir de una bestia y dos generales del imperio de Tuaparang sin duda representaba una gran amenaza en ese momento. No solo había liquidado con facilidad a los amigos de Matt, hijo de Hans. era lo único que se interponía entre él y la detención del eclipse que ya azotaba a la mitad del mundo. Tenia que hacer algo... lo que sea pero urgente.

Matt respiraba agitado, el sudor caía de su cara mezclado con sangre de una herida en su frente. La espada Sonne, larga y brillante como el sol, le pesaba entre sus manos. Había usado casi todas sus energías en la batalla previa contra Spatha y Cora.

- Kgh ... gh ... Maldición ... gh.

Matt se apoyaba en su espada con una rodilla casi tocando el suelo. Mirando fijamente a su oponente que se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Apretaba con fuerza sus dientes pensando cual seria la mejor estrategia para vencer a la quimera. Ya había probado toda clase de habilidades y tácticas de pelea que había aprendido en su viaje y entrenando con su padre pero nada parecía resultar. Esa cosa seguía de pie, y peor aun caminando por el santuario. El brazo superior derecho del monstruo alzó su espada preparando un nuevo golpe y la bajó con tal velocidad que Matt no pudo reaccionar.

- 'Iaaaaaaagh!

Hubo un grito de dolor pero no era el de Matt. El tenia los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe final que acabara con su vida. Al abrirlos, su piel se torno blanca y el corazón se le paralizó por un momento.

-Glug .. h .. kgh ... Aun ... Debes Luchar ... Matt ...

Terry se encontraba en medio de ambos sosteniendo su espada en el aire partida a la mitad. La espada ancha que antes pertenecía a Spatha cruzó sin dificultad la defensa impuesta por Terry, la herida se habría desde el hombro hasta la mitad de su pecho.

- ¡Terry ... ¡TERRY!

Matt se paralizó al ver a su amigo herido de esa manera. Terry seguía parado allí en medio con su brazo en alto y le volvió a gritar a su compañero.

-Matt, no puedes morir... no..tu...

Una voz siniestra, horrorosamente acoplada entre las voces de Spatha, Cora y algo desconocido provenía de la garganta del demonio enfrente de ambos guerreros comenzó a sonar.

-Bah... otro desperdicio.

El monstruo apartó de un golpe Tarry con uno de sus brazos inferiores seguido por la mirada impotente de Matt. Varios metros a las espaldas del monstruo se encontraba Karis tendida en el suelo observando la misma tenebrosa imagen. Ella grito al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Terry arrojado por los aires. Se enfureció bastante. Apoyándose en su rodilla extendió sus dos manos hacia adelante apuntando al monstruo.

-Mal..maldito monstruo. Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Terry.

-Karis! Karis detente! - Matt por alguna razón no podía moverse, su mente quería atacar a la quimera antes de que Karis la provoque, y la termine asesinando. Pero incluso su voz se tornaba cada vez mas apagada. Solo podía quedarse viendo como se desencadenaban los hechos.

-Ráfaga, Aliento... los libero.

Dos esferas luminosas de color purpura se desprendieron del cuerpo de Karis y comenzaron a girar en torno a sus manos.

Karis apenas veía con un ojo y el otro lo tenia cerrado por una herida durante la batalla el cual desprendía lágrimas mezcladas con sangre. La dos luces de los Djinn se fusionaron desprendiendo un aura verde cubriendo los brazos y espalda de Karis. Desde los bordes de su mano izquierda un haz de luz se abrió en vertical y una punta verde se formó apuntando al monstruo.

Las manos temblorosas se fueron separando. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás mientras apuntaba a la quimera con el izquierdo, dibujando así una flecha de color verde luminosa.

"Karis! No lo hagas, no lo ataques" gritaba Matt en su mente incapaz de mover un musculo.

-Atlanta, guía mi flecha. - Karis cerró los ojos y relajó completamente su mano derecha. La flecha salió disparada directamente hacia la quimera mientras aumentaba de tamaño con cada centímetro que avanzaba.

El demonio presintió el ataque y se giró en el ultimo segundo antes del impacto. Sujetó con dos de sus mano la flecha disparada por Karis con una facilidad inmutable. Sencillamente partió la flecha a la mitad ante una Karis sumamente sorprendida. La quimera se desplazó hacia ella a una velocidad casi imperceptible, sus garras se expandieron y con movimiento en horizontal las uso para atravesar el estómago de la chica. Matt sentía como perdía la cabeza de apoco, quiso gritar su nombre, gritarle su rabia al monstruo que acaba de cometer una doble atrocidad, pero el nudo en su garganta y sus ojos fijos lo obligaban a ver como caía el suelo el cuerpo de Karis como su fuera un saco inerte. Sus ojos purpura todavía calientes terminaron apuntando a un Matt desconcertado.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Solo queremos el equipo sombrío de la niña bestia. - Sin inmutarse mas por lo sucedido se dirigió hacia Sveta que se encontraba semi inconsciente en el suelo.

"Detente...detente ahora." gritaba Matt a sus adentros. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba retomar el control.

La quimera se detuvo frente a Sveta que con dificultad abría los ojos. La bestia la sujeto de su cabello y la alzó como si de una muñeca se tratase. Matt comenzó a caminar hacia la quimera para detenerlo a toda costa, quería evitar que asesinara a otro amigo más mientras arrastraba consigo su espada.

-Matt ...

-¡Sveta!...kgh...sueltala... ¡sueltala ahora! - Si voz apenas era audible incluso para él mismo.

Sintió como ya no podía seguir cargando con mas peso y soltó a Sonne. Luchando contra su propio cuerpo comenzó a correr hacia Sveta.

-No te necesito viva.

-No...¡NO!

El monstruo estiró hacia atrás su espada negra y coloco la punta sobre el pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Ella pudo sentir como el frío se del acero atravesaba su armadura y se expandía por todo el cuerpo. Su rostro giró hacia Matt y este pudo notar el miedo en su mirada, la manera en que derramaba lágrimas de desesperación.

-Matt ... assistance ... mi ... Matt.

-¡Sveta! ¡Sveta! - Él apresuró el paso lo mas que pudo. Quería golpear al monstruo para que la dejara en paz, que se fije en él y la suelte.

-Ayudame...Matt...Matt – Sveta cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Matt!

La hoja negra de Spatha se hundió en su pecho y salió completamente roja por el otro lado. Sus ojos le trasmitían la misma sensación punzante en su pecho, como si del mismo dolor de Sveta se tratara. Cayó al suelo como plomo sin dejar de mirar al demonio que tenia enfrente. Su visión de apoco se apagaba. La quimera soltó a Sveta y si fijó en Matt que continuaba arrastrándose a pesar de la parálisis en su alma y mente. La quimera se acercó hasta el joven guerrero para darle el golpe final. Matt ahora se encontraba en un mundo de oscuridad, arrastrándose hacia la nada pero a la vez hacia esa cosa que mató a sus amigos teniendo la voluntad de pelear a ciegas si era necesario.

-Matt.

La misma voz de hace unos segundos, Sveta seguía llamándolo. En su mente se formo el rostro de la chica bestia clamando su nombre, de la misma manera asustada de hace unos segundos.

-Matt ... ¡Matt!

Continuó arrastrándose hasta que algo se interpuso en su camino, pudo advertir unas pezuñas grandes y filosas paradas delante de él. Justo antes de sentir una segunda hoja atravesando su pecho todavía intacto, un grito de dolor llenó sus oidos.

- ¡Maaaaaaaatt!

* * *

-¡Matt! ¿Matt estas bien?

Era la voz de Terry la que sonaba a un lado suyo. Matt abrió los ojos y se encontró boca arriba en una habitación. Miró a un costado y allí mismo a unos metros estaba Terry con cara pálida y mas atrás la puerta totalmente abierta por donde se asomaba la cabeza de Karis.

-¿Que..que suce...?

-Hey hey hey, contralto. Cuidado con.

Matt quería levantarse pero Terry lo detuvo limitándolo a quedarse sentado en la cama. Karis recogió el paño húmedo tirado y con la otra mano tocó la frente de Matt para comprobar su temperatura. Él no comprendía por que tanta preocupación. Karis suspiró agradecida.

-Al menos ya no hay fiebre.

-¿Estas segura? Para mi sigue igual de agitado...

- ¿En la medicina entender nada bien?

Karis y Terry volvían a discutir como siempre hasta que ella la dio por finalizada casi de antemano pensando en su compañero en estado delicado.

-Habrás tenido alguna mala pesadilla. - Comentó Terry.

-¿Las hay de las buenas? - Respondió Matt un poco sarcástico por el leve dolor que permanecía aun en su cabeza. - ¿Pero que sucedió realmente? ¿Por que estoy en esta cama?

Terry y Karis se miraron unos segundos y dudaron. "¿Se le habrá olvidado?"

-Creo que el vórtice te afectó mucho. Tuvimos suerte de habernos alejado a tiempo.

-¿Un vórtice... psinergetico? - Matt no lucia muy convencido.

-Bueno... - Terry se detuvo.

Primero, antes de decir exactamente lo que pasó, debemos asegurarnos de estos realmente busque. - Interrumpió Karis mientra detenidamente los observaba los ojos de Matt como asegurarse de que estábamos totalmente lleno de gracia.

Matt parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces sin seguir entendiendo por que tanta preocupación por una pesadilla. Era consciente de que no era necesario preocuparse por cosas alejadas de la realidad.

-Estuviste agitándote mucho mientras dormías. Es mejor asegurarse.

Matt sintió que Karis había respondido a la pregunta en su mente. Se sintió extraño, creía que Karis no podía leer las mentes. Realmente no lo hacia, para ella Matt era prácticamente un libro abierto.

* * *

El aire cálido del verano entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación del castillo. La luz de la luna iluminaba parte de la habitación, donde estaba ubicada la cama en la que Sveta dormía hace unos momentos. Ella estaba tirada en el piso rodeada de sabanas tironeadas de con su frente empapada de sudor. Entre sus garras había tiras de telas rotas y sobre la cama estaba el resto, con unas grandes marcas de zarpas. Sveta miró hacia todos lado para luego caer en la realidad.

-Uff... uff... una pesadilla... - Se decía a si misma aun agitada. - Pero una pesadilla extraña.

En definitiva era un sueño muy por fuera de lo normal ya que no era ella misma dentro del, por lo que pudo recordar apenas, no era nada parecido a lo que hubiera experimentado antes. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de recuperar la calma. Alzó su mano hacia la cama buscando apoyarse y ponerse de pie.

No habían pasado mas de treinta segundos entre su grito y los golpes en la puerta que terminaron por abrirla rompiendo su delicada cerradura de metal. Un gran hombre bestia con apariencia de oso cargando una gran hacha en su espalda entró con una mirada bastante iracunda. Luego de dar una mirada rápida hacia toda la habitación se centró en Sveta acercándose de la misma manera fuerte y tosca con la que abrió la puerta.

-Mi reina... ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Sveta? - Dijo el hombre oso rodeándola con su grandes brazos sin llegar tocarla. Mientras se acercaba continuo con si inspección visual de la habitación.

-Descuida Barry, estoy bien. Tan solo fue un mal sueño. - Le contesto Sveta entre risas. Se reía debido a la cara de preocupación que tenia el oso pardo al entrar.

-Escuché su grito y creí que...- Barry era el lider de la guardia real y quien normalmente vigila de Sveta.

-No hay cuidado Barry. Lamento haberte asustado. - Se disculpó Sveta agachando la cabeza levemente en señal de respeto. Luego velozmente se subió a la cama otra vez tras un bostezo forzado para calmar a Barry, hizo un gesto de que se disponía para volver a dormir.

-Bueno, gracias por su consideración. Pero de todos, la guardia real debe estar para lo que usted necesite.

-Si, si, lo se... y gracias. Pero tan solo sufrí una pesadilla.

-Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarla...

-No hay necesidad, Y..eh... Sveta buscando no sonar muy brusca le indicó que no había necesidad de que continúe en la habitación. No quería seguir procupandolo - Si no tiene mas que hacer puede volver a su puesto. La reina estará bien.

-Como usted ordene, espero que pueda dormir bien. - Respondió el oso mientras daba la vuelta en cuatro patas para salir de la habitación. Antes de cruzar la puerta giró su cabeza hacia su reina. - Ehh..

-¿Mmmh? ¿Sucede algo Barry? - Preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza. - Si es por la puerta no se preocupe, cualquier herrero puede ocuparse de eso mañana.

-No, no era eso realmente... Me preguntaba, el nombre que usted grito hace unos momentos. ¿Se trataba de Matt, el hijo de uno de los Guerreros de Tale?

-¡¿Eh?! - Sveta no se había dado cuenta de eso. Creyó que únicamente había lanzado un grito de auxilio o algo parecido. Al instante apartó la mirada al piso, y sin saber por que, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

Continuara...

* * *

Próximamente

Prólogo - Un destino cruel.

Espero que les haya gustado.

PD: Gracias por la ayuda en esta primera parte a mi Beta-Reader **_Noel the Mermaid._**


	2. Prólogo - Un destino cruel

**Golden Sun 4 – Dimensional Eclipse**

Disclamer: La saga Golden Sun, así mismo como su trama original y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y Camelot Software Planing. Cada uno de los personajes originalmente creados para "GS 4 – Dimensional Eclipse" pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. (Osea la mayoría yo mero)

El argumento esta basado según los hechos después de Dark Dawn. Es recomendable jugar la saga antes.

Lo que van a leer puede contener spoilers y contenido sensible no apto para niños. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Prologo – Un destino cruel**

La búsqueda de prisionero había empezado hace unas horas. Había tomado de improvisto a la patrulla tuaparia que la transportaba, no se trataba de alguien con quien confiarse, y lo demostró al dejar fuera de combate a todos sus captores. La reunión de generales tuaparios decidió por enviar al mas capacitado para ese tipo de tareas y como apoyo a un gran grupo de monstruos y bestias sedientas de sangre. Al ex prisionero lo querían vivo o muerto.

El fugitivo había conseguido esquivar a los monstruos que se movían siguiéndole la pista. Moverse por aquél bosque inundado de oscuridad hubiera sido difícil si no se hubiera criado precisamente allí. Conocía cada árbol, cada rama saliente, cada pozo y cada tronco caído, de manera que podía esconderse a tan solo unos pasos de unos demonios rastreadores sin llamar para nada la atención.

Pese a esto le costaba moverse con facilidad saltando de una rama a otra como haría normalmente .Sus túnicas estaban diseñadas para ocultarse de los monstruos pero no dejaban mucha movilidad, había corrido grandes distancias a pie, y no podía darse el gusto de quedarse escondido mucho tiempo con esos monstruos buscando intensamente. La capucha que llevaba evitaba que el brillo natural de vida en sus ojos humanos atrajera a los monstruos cercanos, tenia que ocultar su entidad todo lo que pudiera si no quería morir devorado por unos zombis. La herida en su lado izquierdo del torso complicaba las cosas, su cazador le había cortado muy profundo en la ultima pelea directa que tuvieron y al verse en desventaja no se le ocurrió mejor idea que escapar, y era bueno en eso.

"Por lo menos no hay luz de luna, ni siquiera un rastro de ella." Reflexionó un instante en el que se detuvo para recuperar el aliento un par de segundos.

"Mantenerse en la oscuridad no es tan malo, supongo."

Enfrentar al general tuapario en la entrada a aquellos bosques marchitos mas allá de las Cataratas del Fin del Mundo fue una mala idea... pero se interponía en su paso, tenia que apartarlo o no avanzaría, y una pelea de un par de minutos fue la única solución que encontró para escabullirse completamente entre los arboles detrás del tuapario. Él estaba esperando su llegada desde el principio, se reprochó por no haberlo previsto pero tenia el reloj en contra. Sus amigos estaban esperando en lo profundo del bosque, si no llegaba a tiempo ellos continuarían con el plan dejándolo atrás.

"No.. no... solo un poco mas... sigue avanzando" se motivaba a si mismo sujetándose de la herida. Con cada paso derramaba mas y mas sangre de su herida. Con suerte podría seguir trotando por unos diez minutos mas antes de que su cuerpo y mente colapsen. A bocanadas de aire largas continuó su camino hasta el punto de reunión.

Tenia que subir por una ultima colina hasta llegar al árbol mas alto de ese bosque. En una de sus mas anchas ramas su grupo debería estar aguardando por su llegada. Luego de atravesar la ultima pared densa de vegetación pudo ver la "escalera" de ramas y raíces le llevarían hasta allí arriba. Comprobó una ultima vez su herida para determinar si podía hacer un ultimo esfuerzo en esa subida, el corte que llevaba no era letal pero si profundo y doloroso a cada paso.

"Vamos, ya tendré tiempo de curarme cuando llegue". Luego de este impulso mental respiró hondo y se dirigió a la acaracolada escalera de vegetación. Extendió su mano izquierda hacia la raíz mas cercana hacia arriba para sujetarse pero la pared de tierra en de la que nacía estalló. El fugitivo saltó hacia atrás asustado apretando fuerte su herida por la acción brusca que tuvo que tomar. Escuchó unas pisadas entre la maleza a su espalda y seguida por una macabra risa. El encapuchado miró hacia atrás y comprendió en la terrible situación en la que se encontraba. Joker era una autentica arma de rastreo y muerte, era todo lo que lo motivaba, evitarlo era posible pero no por tiempo indefinido.

-Bravo.¡Bravisimo! Esta vez si me has impresionado.

Habló el tuapario y salió entre las sombras de la maleza para entrar en el rango de visión de su presa herida. Su túnica negra, cabello blanco desteñido y su mascara de hueso recordaban a la misma imagen de la muerte. Lo mas llamativo en su apariencia era la sonrisa en su mascara la cual contenía una extraña combinación de sadismo y felicidad.

-O quizás deba decir, decepcionado. Seguir tu rastro de sangre fue un juego de niños. No tenia que preocuparme por donde o como te escondías, sencillamente seguiría esos hermosos charcos rojos hasta encontrarte tarde o temprano.

El fugitivo se negaba a responder, estaba concentrando el resto de sus fuerzas en buscar la forma de volver escabullirse evitando que el tuapario le siguiera el rastro. Pero él tenia razón, si continuaba huyendo el rastro de sangre lo delataría. Se preguntó si había cometido algún error grave dirigirse al punto de reunión en su condición.

"Odio admitirlo, pero no me queda otra alternativa... aun que tenga que morir solo me queda darle el tiempo que necesiten mis amigos"

Entre sus túnicas sacó una espada corta y la apunto contra Joker. Su mano izquierda no era la hábil, así que a pesar de la decisión de ultimo momento que tomó no sabia cuanto podría durar en una nueva batalla.

"Aun que sea, debo aguantar cinco minuto, solo eso debería bastar"

-¿Que sucede? Te has puesto muy serio últimamente. ¿Acaso no quieres luchar como solíamos antes? - Preguntó Joker luego de sacar de un bolsillo una carta, esta desprendía una aura negra de manera mas intensa que el propio tuapario. Con ese mismo instrumento le hizo la profunda herida a su presa.

El fugitivo avanzó un paso para recortar el espacio de pelea entre ambos. Buscaba evitar que se acercara a toda costa al punto de reunión y sus amigos.

-Jaja... ya veo. Por mi bien. Adelante, As de Picas.

Joker agitó la carta en diagonal liberando un haz negro directo a su oponente. El encapuchado sorprendido por el imprevisto ataque saltó hacia un costado cayendo de bruces sobre su herida, aterrizando cerca de uno de los gruesos arboles que se entrelazaban con la pared de tierra. Joker volvió atacar de la misma manera y su oponente se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo interceptando el ataque con su espada. No pudo aguantarlo de lleno y fue enviado contra la pared. Pudo sentir la dureza contra su espalda y como la piel sobre su herida se abría aun mas. Tironeando de unas lianas volvió a ponerse de pie pero no aguantaría otro golpe similar.

-Vamos, ni siquiera pones empeño en defenderte. - Joker comenzó a acercarse hasta el encapuchado soltando su risa desagradable. - ¿O ese que porfin te rindes Keitha? No es propio de un guerrero con un linaje como el tuyo.

-Kgh..gh.. - Este le dio la espalda a la pared y se apoyo sobre ella mientras miraba fijamente como Joker se acercaba. Cuando estaba justo cerca hizo palanca con su codo para levantar su espada e interponerla entre él y el tuapario.

-No te agites.- Dijo Joker al golpear con fuerza la espada con su carta de Picas mandándola a volar varios metros y perdiéndose entre las hojas. - Descuida, te mandaré a descansar... pero primero.. Keitha...

Joker alzo su mano para sujetar y apretar con fuerza la parte superior de la capucha de su presa y la tironeó de una ráfaga descociendo las apuntadas del cuello, convirtiéndola en un jirones de tela sucia.

-Quiero ver tus ojos llenos de mie...¿Que demonios? - Los ojos detrás de la mascara de Joker se congelaron por la impresión. No era la cara que esperaba ver. - ¡Tu no eres Keitha! ¡Eres una maldita niña!

-¡Ragnarok!

Aquella voz provino desde un punto ciego entre las hojas. Un haz de luz amarilla en forma de luna golpeó a Joker justo después de que termino de hablar, separándolo de la chica acorralada. Esta se dejo caer contra el piso por el repentino ataque que si bien la salvo, también la dejo impresionada. Entre la maleza cercana a la escalera un hombre también con túnicas y capucha apareció cargando una gran espada de color plateado. Joker había parado el ataque con una segunda carta, su As de Diamante. Esta vez estaba furioso y bien enfocado en su nuevo adversario.

-En efecto Joker. Ella no es Keitha. Es mi hermana menor Zoe. - Dijo y al terminar se quito la prenda que ocultaba su cabeza para que Joker y Zoe la pudieran ver. Ella sintió algo de alegría, pero Joker estaba enojado, bastante enojado.

-¿Tu.. hermana menor?... Jejeje... ¿Por que no me habré dado cuenta?

Joker desató una risa histérica, una combinación de rabia y euforia. Reflexiono sobre ese descubrimiento y sobre por que no lo dedujo antes. Hasta se reprochó el haberse sorprendido al ver la cara de la chica. Miró rápidamente a ambos y comprobó que ese sujeto no mentía. Mismo cabello rubio, mismos ojos azules, la piel clara como la arena, el aroma de la sangre de ambos era casi idénticos. Zoe parecía ser un par de años menor que aquel Keitha que apenas rondaba los diecinueve. Era una diferencia física notable entre ambos que Joker se sintió estúpido, furiosamente estúpido por haber sido engañado, sin querer al menos, por esa niña larga melena dorada. Pero aun así disfrutaba del engaño. Dentro de él se desenvolvían en armonía los sentimientos de ira, vergüenza y felicidad.

-¿Zoe, aun te puedes mover? - Preguntó Keitha a su hermana mirando la herida en su torso.

-Ajá. - Contestó ella con una voz apagada.

-Bien, llevate esto entonces. - Arrojó su espada plateada a los pies de Zoe para que se la llevara. - Será mejor que te vayas, los demás te esperan. Yo me encargaré de él. - Dijo mientras recogía la espada suelta en el piso que hace segundos estaba en manos de Zoe. Él conversó unilateralmente para que ella no tuviera que responder nada. Y había razones para ello.

-Ajajaja... vas a luchar usando solo ese juguete.. ¿Eh? Ya deseaba ver que locura se te ocurría Keith. No me interesa ella, solo te quiero a ti.

-Aquí te espero... loco. - Provocó Keitha con una sonrisa burlona. Joker se sintió excitado e impaciente.

Ignorando completamente a Zoe, Joker atacó a su hermano sin remordimiento alguno. Zoe aprovechó para tomar la espada y atársela a la ropa con la cinta de cuero del mango. Subió las escaleras de ramas y raíces usando sus dos manos dejando un rastro de hojas manchadas con sangre hasta arriba. Bajo sus pies una lucha frenética se desenrollaba con una risa aguda e histérica de fondo.

Con cada metro hacia arriba las raises del gran arbol sobresalian mas y mas. Luego la pared de tierra se terminó y apareció la pared de ramas y lianas. Observó como aun le faltaba un gran trecho por recorrer pero ya no tenia fuerzas, había perdido ya mucha sangre y las manos apenas le respondian. Tomó con su mano izquierda una de las lianas que colgaban de lo alto y tironeó varias veces para darle alguna señal a cualquiera que esperase aun alli arriba. Nadie lo hacia, estaba a punto de arrojarse al vacio por el cansancio cuando sintió un tironeo del otro lado. La liana estaba subiendo lentamente y ella saltó contra esta para aferrarse completamente usando su psinergia "enredadera" asegurandose de que no caeria si perdia el conocimiento. A mitad del viaje se adormeció.

-Zoe, Zoe despierta.

Zoe abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba apoyada entre los brazos de otro encapuchado, uno de sus amigos que deberian esperarla en la parte alta de ese arbol. Estaba terminando de tratar las heridas de Zoe. No podía ver su rostro, pero si reconoció su voz.

-Ken...Kenneth...

-Hola Zoe. Por fin llegas.

-¿Y los demás? - Preguntó Zoe al notar que él era el único alli presente. Estaban las carpas improvisadas de ramas rotas y cuero, un monton de desperdicios de viajeros, piedras psinergeticas sin usar, y un gran circulo de luz blanca que se abria contra el tronco del arbol. Todo lo que esperaba ver, pero sin la gente de su grupo.

-Ya partieron hace tiempo, somos los ultimos. En cuanto llegue tu hermano nos largamos.

-Keitha...Kei está peleando contra Joker. -Mencionó Zoe un poco aturdida.

La voz de Kenneth se puso nerviosa. -¡¿Joker?! ¿Joker te ha seguido hasta aca?

-Descuida, no hablé con él. Y apenas hemos luchado. - Interrumpió ella para calmarlo antes de que hiciera mas preguntas.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera ya nos largamos. Cuando Kei suba nos reuniremos con los demás al otro lado del portal.

Zoe sujetó la espada plateada entre sus ropas y se la mostro a Ken como si fuera un mensaje. Tenían que moverse yá.

-¿Que haces con Mond? Kei no debería...

-¡Kei me la dió! Quiere que la protegamos. Él solo esta ganando tiempo para que nos larguemos con la espada.

Ken no sabia que responder, sabia bien cuales eran las prioridades del plan. Y conociendolo a Keitha, lo ultimo que le permitiria es que le suceda algo a su hermana y por eso se enfrentó a un demonio como Joker. Y también conocía la determinación de Zoe, era identica a la de su hermano. Era capaz de asumir responsabilidades sin rechistar por nada. Lo quiera o no, lo único que podía hacer era cuidar de Zoe y largarse con ella y la espada.

Cuidadosamente la cargo a su espalda y se dirigió al portal en el arbol. Mientras caminaba le hizo una pregunta la cual ya tenia una respuesta obvia, pero la hizo a él mismo realmente.

-¿Estas segura de esto? El portal no permanecerá abierto por mucho mas tiempo. Puede que no lo volvamos a ver.

-Él es mi hermano... se que lo volveré a ver.

-Je.. tienes razón. El es Keitha, lo volveremos a ver. - Dicho esto se acercó al portal para atravezarlo. Antes de hacerlo, de pie frente a el dijo una palabras ceremoniales que Zoe recordó y repitio. - Zoe.. ¿Para que hacemos esto?

-"¿Para que hacemos esto?"... esas son palabras de mi hermano. - Dijo ella mientras sonrío.

-Ya lo sé... solo dilo.

-Para... - Zoe, muy nerviosa, no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a Kenneth ni dejar de pensar en Keitha. - ...para borrar la crueldad en nuestro camino, para cambiar lo que nos aguarda el destino.

-Exacto. - Ken respiró hondo y se lanzó directo al portal desapareciendo tras él.

La tierra varios metros alli abajo se desmoronaba, varios arboles caian partidos y una batalla en todo su esplendor estaba llegando a su fin. Pero Zoe ni Ken pudieron saber con certeza quien estaba ganando. Lo siguiente en sus mentes era continuar con el plan... para que Tuaparang no siga avanzando, para detenerlos definitivamente. Y para ello, primero tenían que encontrar a Matt.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Próximamente el capitulo primero!

Espero que les haya gustado.

PD: Gracias por la ayuda a mi Beta-Reader **_Noel the Mermaid._**


End file.
